Exorcisms, Evils of the Apocalypse
by Slash98
Summary: The world has been ravaged by a mysterious plague. Humanity has been nearly wiped out, and beings of evil are hunting, hungry, ever searching. Alex must find a way to survive and thrive in this world. R&R- I dont like slash my name refers to the guitarist


The Exorcisms; Evil Unleashed

**The Exorcisms; Evil Unleashed**

Earth, 6000 A.D.E.

The remnants of humanity rise from the ashes of the boiling inferno that incinerated billions of human souls. The plague at so well devoured most of the human population had mysteriously disappeared along with most humans. Some survivors even speculate that it was not a plague. Humanity has looked into the universe. Some theorize that the plague was simply malovent energy, accumulating from the impurities in the human soul. All that was known for sure is that they are now going to have to fight to survive.

Ghosts of those rested too soon haunted major cities, tormented by the malovent energies still radiating from them. This energy spawned monsters that have haunted the human imagination since the beginning of time. Roaming specters assumed the form of a tall pale human, but with pure black eyes. These spirits manipulate dark magic. And then there are the werewolves, when somebody is infected, their bodies are twisted into those of the monsters, and their minds are tormented until they snap. It is not safe.

The newly founded village named 'Shiloh' seemed to glimmer in the sunlight that made it through the nestling hills. It seemed to truly earn the name 'place of peace', but things were definitely not as they seemed. The houses of the village were constructed of logs, covered in various materials, like animal hides. Dirt roads went throughout the village, and disappeared shortly outside of it. The village was home to around 500 people, who have cultivated some small farms outside of the town for extra food.

The sunlight gently woke Alex, who quickly got out of his mattress. He dressed quickly in casual clothes obtained in a warehouse as the plague consumed humanity. He looked in a small mirror. Slightly long black hair, brown eyes, tan complexion, nothing new. The 15 year old had lost both of his parents to the plague; though he knew his father still existed as a specter. He sighed, and got out of bed, and woke up his friend he was staying with, Ben.

"Ben! Get out of bed; we are going to be late to school!" Alex shouted to Ben. Ben opened his eyes, lost himself for a second, and then snapped back to attention. Alex continued, "Meet me there I guess…" And with that, Alex left for school. He walked for ten minutes to his school, and upon arriving waited in the classroom for school to start.

When everybody was there, class began. It was a small classroom, with just a chalkboard and a bunch of chairs where one teacher and twenty students sat. The teacher began, "Today I will teach you about the threats surrounding us. I guess we can start with ghosts. Ghosts are spirits of the dead who resisted the plague but were eventually killed by it. Ghosts are warped versions of their former selves. In order to achieve peace, they have to either take the live of a living person, or be subjected to an exorcism. Ghosts and be warded by simply wearing a charm that contains benevolent energy."

"Scepters are victims of the plague than never really died. Their bodies never died, but their minds were shattered and warped. There are beings of pure evil, unlike ghosts or even werewolves. Hot peppers, jalapeños, onions, anything of that type blessed with benevolent energy will ward them. Beware though; they can use malovent energy in the form of dark magic. They can warp your mind temporarily; steal your life, and many other dark practices. They are tall, pale, and have pure black eyes."

Everybody in the classroom listened intently, knowing listening was a matter of life or death.

"Next are werewolves. The disease is transferred by bites. Silver will repel them excellently. If you are bitten, you have 3 days until you lose your body to the disease, and a week before you lose your mind. The only "cure" is to have an exorcism preformed onto you. It will stop the progress of the disease. Oh! I almost forgot exorcisms. LISTEN CAREFULLY! Exorcisms remove harmful or benevolent energies from the subject. To perform it you must keep a hand over the subjects brain, and the other over its heart. If the subject is a ghost, specter, or a werewolf already at its final stage, it will die of the exorcism."

"GOT THAT?"

The class heard every word of it.


End file.
